We are studying the exact nucleotides involved in the yeast phenylalanyl-tRNA synthetase (PRS) recognition site by the methods of nucleotide sequence comparison, chemical and enzymatic modification and complete sequence analysis. We are now extending these methods of analysis to other tRNA synthetases to probe the universality of the tRNA synthetase recognition site.